Fouling of surfaces exposed to an aquatic environment is a serious problem. For example, surfaces of ships such as the hull, offshore marine structures such as oil rigs, sea water conduit systems for seaside plants, buoys, heat exchangers, cooling towers, desalination equipment, filtration membranes, docks, and the like may all experience some degree of fouling when continually exposed to water. In the case of ships, fouling can inhibit vessel performance and capabilities. For example, fouling may substantially increase fuel consumption and may necessitate extensive and more frequent maintenance, all of which raise the overall costs of operation. Fouling may also reduce ship speed, maneuverability, and range, which impede performance. On another level, attachment of regionally specific aquatic organisms on ships that traverse the world can lead to the unwanted invasion and infestation of these organisms to non-indigenous harbors. In some instances, this can have severe adverse effects on local aquatic ecosystems.
Over the years there have been numerous attempts to minimize the effect of fouling on structures exposed to an aquatic environment. For example, coatings (e.g., paints, etc.) have been developed that impede the attachment and/or growth of aquatic organisms on such structures. These coatings, commonly referred to as foul-release coatings, are typically silicone elastomers that possess a low surface energy such that the adhesion strength is relatively low and organisms can be readily removed by water jetting or moving the ship at high speed through the water. However, these coatings generally exhibit poor fouling-release of slimes. Moreover, the formulations typically include silicone oil, which eventually leaches from the coating, thereby reducing its effectiveness.